Current assemblies comprising a silicon-based balance spring are generally secured by bonding. Thus a collet in one-piece with the balance spring, such as, for example, that disclosed in Patent No EP 2184653, is fitted onto a staff and then bonded at its contact points. This type of operation requires extremely delicate application which makes it expensive.